


【权顺荣x你】专属主角

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我爱你不是想要从日出到日落，与你天南地北诗与远方无话不说；只是想看你睫毛微颤双颊微红，笑得仿若天上星河。”   —荣安





	【权顺荣x你】专属主角

**Author's Note:**

> “我爱你不是想要从日出到日落，与你天南地北诗与远方无话不说；
> 
> 只是想看你睫毛微颤双颊微红，笑得仿若天上星河。” —荣安

01

电视剧里浪漫的情节对我来说已经快要免疫了，就连十几岁的时候最爱看的恋爱剧也不能动摇我逐渐僵硬的内心。

我瞟了两眼在办公期间偷偷刷微博的同事，想想自己以前也会为甜美的爱情露出笑容，嘴角挂到天上与月亮比高，又回过头盯着电脑上的电子时钟发呆，掐着点还有半小时下班，生怕这个时候又收到新的工作。

“今晚一起吃饭好不好，宝贝？”

“我这边编舞的工作已经完成一大半啦，一会我去买菜哦！”

我看着手机屏幕上不停弹出来的预览框，从字里行间里都能感受到权顺荣的兴奋，下意识觉得今晚是不是有什么特别，可是想起他平时也是这么热情的样子，又低下头笑了起来，脑海里全是他笑得脸颊肉鼓起来的娇憨模样。

果然，对比起“我一直爱你”这样腻人而又不实际的承诺，“今晚一起吃饭”这样的话更中我的心意，让浪漫又实在的约定充斥着我的每一天吧，即使作为人生愿望也不为过。

—不过，愿望的主角一定要是权先生。

02

我收拾好包正准备往家的方向走，忽然愣了愣想给他一个惊喜，冲着反方向的舞蹈室快步走过去，脚步轻快地像是要飞起来，想着权顺荣又在楼下的便利店买了个冰淇淋，自己也举一个舔着上了楼。

走到练习室门口就听到权顺荣在和成员们说着话，约摸估计着时间跟大家说拜拜，结果一出门差点撞到我，下意识把我的腰一把揽住，刚练习完这个人都是热乎乎的，我差点觉得手里的冰淇淋要融化了，连忙塞到他手里。

“嘿嘿…我的宝贝来接我了。”

笑着说着话，又回头看了看成员们，炫耀的眼神让大家都无奈地赶他走，这个人更是得寸进尺地凑过来在我脸上印了一个吻，软软的嘴唇压在我脸颊上留下一点润唇膏的印子，我想那大概是幸福感的实体化。

03

我牵着权顺荣的手蹦进超市，正要去拿购物车，就被身后拉着的人抢先一步，摸摸我的头把手又塞进我的手心，另一只手推着小车，领着我慢慢走着，美其名曰“帮我牵着手就可以了”。

我撇撇嘴，显然甜言蜜语已经不受用了，捏着他的手心按照权顺荣的要求从货架上拿菜肉放进购物车里面，嘴里也不闲着，吐槽着最近的偶像剧毫无逻辑，还能把一群小女孩甜得死去活来。

权顺荣一边顺着我的意思点着头应着话，一边顺手揽着说话说得逐渐手舞足蹈的我，生怕我一下子不小心就开始磕磕碰碰弄伤自己。

“权先生，你怎么看？”

我发表完自己对于剧里面的女主角一般都没什么脑子的看法，全靠自己是主角就毫无原则瞎做作，也不知道男主角看上了什么。

权顺荣愣了愣，指了指架子上的虾滑要我去拿一下，这才慢悠悠地开口：

“我谈恋爱就很有原则，喜欢就上，生气就吵，出事就哄，哄不好就…”

“就怎么？”

我走到购物车前面拦住权顺荣，瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着他，手指扒拉着车筐，心里还真有那么点点期待。

“哄不好…那就使劲哄呀！”

他笑着往前倾了倾身子，伸手捏了捏我微微鼓起来的脸颊，宠溺的眼神把我彻底浸透的瞬间，又甜腻地喊了几句“老婆”。

“…什么老婆，谁要跟你结婚了…”

—行吧，我倒也不是对甜甜的情节不心动，只是对主角有要求罢了。

04

我抱着软绵绵的枕头窝在被窝里，慢慢地揉着肚子让自己消食，又打开平板看着更新的韩剧，有点口渴又不想下床去拿水喝，就憋着不说话。

权顺荣把碗筷洗好码在柜子里，也走进房间，甩掉拖鞋就蹭到我旁边，把身子塞到我后面垫着，暖烘烘的胸口贴着我的后背，把我整个人包裹着，带着薄茧的手把我停下来的手替换掉，有节奏地打着圈揉着。

“我要是向你求婚，你一定会嫌我不够正式然后把我拒绝掉吧。”

这人莫名其妙地就开始在我后面自言自语，我扭过头看着权顺荣，微微抬起头在他的下巴上亲了一口，又伸手捏他软软的腮帮子。

“谁说的，你就算是拿个易拉罐拉环向我求婚，我都答应你。”

“这样的吗，那我现在立马下楼去买啤酒。”

说着就装模作样要下床穿鞋子，我吓了一跳看着他，又好笑又好气地拉住权顺荣的手腕，却被他伸手揉乱了头发，又凑过来交换了一个黏腻的吻。

从冰箱里拿了两瓶大的啤酒，又用身子挡住折腾了点什么，我好奇地坐在乱糟糟的被窝里看着他的背影，晃着脚等权顺荣又走过来把手里的东西递给我。

—已经拉起来的易拉罐拉环上松松地挂着一枚戒指，上面镶嵌的宝石反射着房间里暖黄的灯光。

我没有接过也没有说愿意，只是笑着把手伸开举到权顺荣面前，嘟着嘴看着他缓慢地单膝跪在地上，牵起我的手把戒指套在无名指上，又伸长手臂把我搂进怀里，低声说着爱。

“老婆老婆，婚礼能不能…能不能做老虎主题？”


End file.
